joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Durv (Dylan Adam McEvoy)
Adam McEvoy, '''(born March 14, 2003 14), known as '''Durv was a YouTuber from Manchester, England who is known for prank calls, bottle flip 'content', clickbaiting everyone, and infamously scamming subscribers with "free gift card giveaways". Durv was heavily criticized for using clickbait to gain views and subscribers. He made his channel so he could get money by using Clickbaits. He has been heavily criticised for starting several fake gift card giveaways by saying "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?". Many of his videos had a large number of dislikes because of this and has became a meme now. On May 31, 2017, Durv's channel officially got terminated (after amassing over 1 million subscribers) for violating YouTube's Community Guidelines (Spam & Misleading content). Powers and Stats Tier: High Garbage ��. He's just a kid... Name: Adam McEvoy, Durv, Doov, Clickbaiter, Fraud, "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?" kid, Durv = Cancer, Fake, Hacker Origin: The Real World, YouTube, The Internet Gender: Male Age: 14 (but he actually looks like a 10 year old) Classification: Failed YouTuber, Faker, Meme Powers and Abilities: Nothing special... but is still able to make clickbait videos, make a ton of money off "his content" (albeit temporarily), and actually get a lot of people to watch his videos, takes advantage of bots ('''he always got the same estimated amount of likes and dislikes per video and his comment section mainly contained nonsense such as "I subscribed", "i want iphone 7 ��" and other gibberish. There were also no hate comments, and they could not be found later, despite the amount of people who hated him). '''Attack Potency: Incapable of attacking in general, potentially Planet Level (only by making clickbait videos and now being a meme). "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?" - Durv to the his viewers Speed: Slow (average child level at least) Lifting Strength: Weak, because he's just a small kid Striking Strength: Nope, (possibly Class BH) Durability: Base child level, (he's not tough at all and got hurt by his YouTube channel being taken down, but he somehow was able to withstand "slapping" himself for "24 hours" straight for a video) ''' '''Stamina: Low, (he just sits on his computer all day making clickbait videos) Range: Nonexistent physically, Worldwide via the Internet, YouTube and being a meme Standard Equipment: His Computer, Fidget Spinners, YouTube (formerly), The Internet Intelligence: Pretty stupid, thinking he won't get caught (but he still remained "smart" enough to "create" YouTube content, clickbait videos, utilize bots, get viewers to subscribe to him, fool suckers with "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?"). Weaknesses: YouTube Admin, most of the world, his haters, YouTube Community Guidelines, Himself (for his stupidity), being Exposed, other REAL YouTubers Others Notable Victories: Suckers that actually watched his videos and subscribed to him Notable Losses: Himself (Yes, he lost to his own foolishness) YouTube Meme Cancer The Internet Brawl Meta Knight Teh Docturr Yamcha Literally Everyone else Inconclusive Matches: Bad Luck Brian Justin Bieber Gallery durv1.jpg|"Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?" Itsdurve.jpg|Clickbait video thumbnail (one of them at least) banned.jpg|His account got terminated exposed.jpg|Exposed by the outside world Category:Youtuber Category:Youtube Category:Shit Tier Category:Garbage Tier Category:Fail Category:Failures Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:Stupidity Users Category:Meme Category:Downplayed Category:YouTubers Category:Poop Category:Shitposter Category:Clickbait Category:Internet Category:Child Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters